Contacts
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Bond et Q, perpétuellement en contact. 00Q. Fais suite à Multitâche


Contacts

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.

xxx

— Prenez la prochaine à gauche, 007.

— Tanner ?

— Votre capacité incroyable à reconnaître ma voix m'étonnera toujours, 007.

Bond prit la prochaine à gauche dans un froissement de tôle et une pluie d'étincelles, une chose était sûre, le MI6 ne risquait pas de revoir sa caution.

— Poursuivez jusqu'à San Clemente, un avion vous y attends sur l'aéroport privé.

Il serra les dents, se faufilant entre les voitures alors que l'Audi noire le poursuivait toujours. Il était concentré sur la mission, les données étaient avec lui et il allait atteindre le point d'extraction. Il était concentré sur sa mission.

— Arrêtez donc de souffler et de bouder comme un gamin, 007, vous êtes toujours le préféré de Q mais il se trouve que là il a une extinction de voix. Vous savez Q, vous devriez être au lit, pas en train de me frapper pathétiquement du bout de votre pied, même feu mon grand-oncle qui était un dandy snob et bon à rien avait plus de force que vous.

S'il tendait bien l'oreille il était persuadé de pouvoir entendre ronchonner d'une voix rauque. Il mit le pied au plancher.

xxx

L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il referma la porte qui, préalablement graissée ne fit pas un bruit. Il avança lentement, ses pas glissant silencieusement sur le parquet, l'œil aux aguets, à la recherches d'obstacles et de pièges. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la cible. Les seules lumières venaient des lampadaires, dehors. Il sortit son pistolet.

Il entra et prit place dans le fauteuil, juste en face du lit, l'arme à la main et se prépara à attendre.

La lampe de chevet s'alluma soudain.

— Laissez-moi deviner, c'est Harrison ?

La voix était cassée et une quinte de toux secoua le corps de Q. Mais Bond sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se relâcher.

Il lui tendit la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et regarda l'armurier dont il voyait à peine le pyjama sous toutes les couches de couettes et de couvertures boire avec avidité.

— Lopez n'aurait pas craqué, Li est en congé, Vimes ne sait pas. C'est donc Harrison qui vous a balancé l'adresse.

— Et si je vous disais que c'est Moneypenny.

Q se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers.

— Je vous traiterai de menteur. J'ai acheté la loyauté de Moneypenny avec de la laine, du chocolat au macha et un aimant pour son frigo. Elle ne me trahirait pas, surtout pas pour vos beaux yeux.

— Tanner, alors.

Q ne dit rien, se contentant de relever un sourcil ce qui malgré ses cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur et la rougeur de son visage restait éloquent.

— M ?

— Ne sait pas où il habite la plupart des jours. Résignez-vous, 007, votre indic a été identifié et sera puni en conséquence.

La main droite de Q alla attraper les lunettes qui trônaient sur la table et il se redressa encore un peu, comme s'il reprenait de sa personnalité en les remettant.

— Êtes-vous juste venu voir mon pyjama ?

Bond eut un sourire.

— Je suis terriblement désolé d'ailleurs de ne pas en voir plus.

Q remonta ses draps encore plus contre lui avec un air satisfait.

— Mais non, je rapporte l'équipement en un seul morceau, c'est tout.

Il tendit le pistolet par la crosse. Q le prit et sa main alla chercher une petite boîte sous son oreiller.

— Vos boutons de manchette laser, aussi, demanda Q en prenant un premier tournevis et en commençant à démonter l'arme.

Bond lui tendit les petites pierres.

— Ça ne vaut pas un bon stylo explosif cependant.

Q lui envoya un de ses innombrables oreillers avant de se remettre à tousser.

— Allez, sortez d'ici, 007 avant que je n'appuie sur la gâchette.

Bond se leva et reboutonna sa veste.

— Je crains que dans votre état vous ne tiriez à blanc.

— J'ai un tiroir rempli d'accessoires et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir. Déguerpissez.

— Vos manières au saut du lit sont exécrables.

— Les vôtres sont aussi bien connues pour ne pas l'être.

Il regarda Q cacher un immense bâillement derrière sa main tenant encore le tournevis.

— Bonne nuit, Q.

— N'ayez crainte, 007 je vous sauverai de la monotonie de la voix de Tanner.

— Je compte là-dessus.

Il referma la porte avec soin, crochetant la serrure pour refermer le verrou.

xxx

— Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

La vendeuse fit tomber deux fois le rideau dru et maquillé de ses cils devant ses yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— Montrez-moi le Paris-London, Britannia, Swan Lake, Queen Victoria… oh, et le Fall in Love.

— Bien sûr, monsieur.

Bond sourit en la voyant mettre plus de mouvement qu'il n'en était nécessaire dans ses hanches lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos.

xxx

Ce n'était pas vraiment devenu sa place habituelle. Il n'avait pas de place attitrée et en plus il ne prenait pas pour habitude de passer par la division Q. Mais quand il s'arrêtait pour voir l'armurier il s'asseyait sur son bureau, à côté de lui.

— Vous êtes pire qu'un vieux chat paresseux et arthritique.

La voix de Q était encore juste un peu plus rêche qu'à l'ordinaire mais il avait retrouvé couleur et forme.

— Vous adorez me caresser.

— Vous crachez au lieu de ronronner, comment pourrais-je vouloir vous caresser ?

Q prit sa tasse et l'odeur du thé monta jusqu'à Bond.

— Et pourtant vous me donnez toujours des bouts de poulet sous la table.

— Tout ce que vous aurez, 007 ce sera un appel à Moneypenny pour lui demander si elle n'a pas une tâche ingrate à vous confier.

Le mug fut reposé.

— Vous n'avez donc aucune loyauté ?

— Il n'est dit nulle part que le thé est le meilleur ami de l'armurier. Apprenez à mieux choisir vos pots de vin, 007.

Il prit la tasse de Q et but une gorgée. Puissant, épicé, à l'odeur de rose, le thé noir l'enveloppait doucement de sa chaleur.

La voix de Q s'éleva à nouveau et ses yeux étaient toujours sur l'écran.

— Vous avez votre propre tasse, 007. Harrison, qui a pris votre parti après m'avoir ignominieusement trahi, vous l'a apportée.

Il reposa le mug Scrabble.

— Fall in love, déclara-t-il.

Q reprit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

— En effet. Je le trouve trop sirupeux et cette odeur de rose est écœurante à trop forte dose.

Il avança le visage vers l'armurier et porta son nez près de ses cheveux, humant son odeur d'aftershave, de thé et de savon.

— L'odeur vous va bien.

Q recula, un début de sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je serais flatté si la vieillesse et le parfum capiteux de centaines de femmes n'avait pas déjà détruit toutes vos cellules olfactives, 007.

Bond descendit du bureau d'un saut et pénétra dans son espace. Il vit la peau de son cou blanc trembler soudainement et le sang battre plus vite. Il inspira, frôlant son oreille de son nez.

— Voyageur, de Jean Patou.

Il regarda Q déglutir et partit sans attendre de réponse, l'odeur de rose se mélangeant à celle du parfum qui restait encore autour de lui, entêtante.

xxx

La mission avait été un désastre de bout en bout. Son épaule le faisait à nouveau souffrir et d'après les médecins il avait abusé des ligaments de son genou. Sans compter les centaines de coupures et de bleus qu'il avait glanés pendant la course poursuite. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Maccarthur, Richard et Dublin étaient morts. Et c'était sans compter les civils et cette pauvre Tiffany dont la gorge bronzée se parait à présent d'un collier de sang.

Il était habitué à la mort. Il finirait par enterrer ces souvenirs ce qui pousserait une fois de plus les psys à le regarder étrangement, comme s'ils pouvaient attendre d'un agent 00 qu'il soit sain d'esprit. Il était habitué à la mort, mais depuis sa dernière résurrection il se trouvait chaque fois plus lourd, comme si chaque cadavre tentait de l'entraîner avec lui vers le fond, comme un nouveau poids le ralentissant.

Quand son dos entra en contact avec le mur il cligna des yeux, surpris. Il avait pensé aller à la gym ou retourner dans son appartement prendre une nouvelle cuite. Au lieu de ça il était là, dans la blancheur lumineuse de la division Q, au milieu des bruits de clavier, des odeurs étranges de thé, de café, de métaux et son regard accrocha immédiatement la silhouette dressée au milieu de ce maelstrom d'informations.

Q était concentré sur son travail, sa voix posée donnant les ordres.

Il avait dû voler solo lors de la dernière mission, laisser son oreillette derrière lui, se couper des autres. Maccarthur, Richard et Dublin étaient resté sur le réseau, eux.

Il regarda avec plus de concentration le visage blanc de Q. Il y avait une ombre noire sous ses yeux, sa bouche rose avait un pli fatigué et le col de sa chemise n'était plus parfaitement amidonné. Même ses cheveux semblaient moins volumineux et énergiquement décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il prit machinalement la tasse qu'Harrison lui tendit, se brûlant les lèvres sur le thé, l'odeur puissante de Darjeeling du Queen Victoria montant jusqu'à lui.

— Une fois passée en noir et blanc, ce serait une superbe photo. Que pensez-vous de : 007, pilier et soutien du MI6 ?

Il leva les yeux vers les écrans où s'affichait, au milieu des autres écrans aux données toujours mouvantes, la photo de lui en train de boire son thé dans un mug Union Jack.

— Pour la reine et pour l'Empire.

— Vous êtes tellement vieux jeu, 007.

Mais le pli fatigué avait disparu de la bouche de Q et Bond inspira plus profondément dans sa tasse.

— Je me suis toujours demandé, Q. C'est votre grand-mère qui choisit vos tenues chaque matin ?

Cette fois-ci les lèvres de Q se relevèrent en un sourire.

— Je dirai à Tanner que non seulement vous l'avez appelé vieux mais en plus comparé à une faible femme entourée de chats et dure d'oreille.

— Tanner est né vieux, sec et de bons conseil comme le meilleur whisky. Et visiblement avec des goûts très discutables en ce qui concerne les vêtements des autres.

— Oh, il semble s'amuser comme un petit fou, et quand il a besoin d'une touche féminine Lucy l'aide à choisir les vêtements.

— Voilà qui explique tout.

Bond examina la tenue du jour, la chemise blanche fermée par une cravate, le gilet en jacquard noir et blanc, la veste en velours marron avec pièces couleur moutarde sur les coudes. Dieu soit loué, le pantalon lui était simple, gris et ne découvrait pas les chevilles.

La tenue aurait dû être ridicule, sur quelqu'un d'autre elle l'aurait été. Sur Q… Elle accentuait sa jeunesse, son penchant pour l'innovation. La ligne stricte de la cravate s'opposait à ses cheveux jamais disciplinés, à l'attaque soudaine de couleur de la veste. Elle lui correspondait.

Le smoking aussi lui allait bien, il lui donnait un aspect de jeune dandy, la coupe sévère, le noir faisaient ressortir la blancheur de sa peau, la rougeur de ses lèvres, mais c'était un déguisement, à peine une facette de Q.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas vu en pyjama. Il hésitait entre le pyjama en soie satiné, doux et brillant et celui en chaude flanelle baillant légèrement sur son épaule droite.

— N'est-ce pas 007 ?

Bond releva la tête, incapable de savoir ce qui venait de se passer ou de se dire.

Q leva les yeux, le fixant puis sourit, comme s'il pouvait voir ce qui venait de passer dans son esprit, comme s'il pouvait constater que son cœur battait plus vite, que le sang avait commencé à migré vers le sud alors qu'il pensait à la caresse du tissu sur la peau blanche qu'il entrevoyait à peine sous toutes les couches de vêtements.

— Mes excuses, Q, je ne peux m'arracher à la contemplation de votre veste.

— Vous pouvez passer votre chemin, 007, il est hors de question que je me déshabille par ce temps.

— Il faudra donc que je revienne en été.

— Hélas pour vous, 007, dans un bunker il fait froid toute l'année.

Bond rit et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les lèvres roses qui découvraient à présent les dents blanches de l'armurier.

xxx

— Vos mains sont perpétuellement glacées.

Cette fois-ci, Q se détourna de son écran et se tourna vers lui.

— Si c'est pour vous plaindre, 007, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir devant le radiateur au lieu de laisser votre cuisse en contact avec mes mains glaciales.

— Je constatai, c'est tout, répondit Bond une fois de plus assis sur le bureau de l'armurier.

— J'ai une mauvaise circulation sanguine, déclara le génie en revenant vers son écran.

— Pieds froids au lit, donc.

Un sourire orna les lèvres roses.

— Si c'est une proposition, 007 j'espère pour vous que vous avez prévu une bouillotte.

— N'est-ce pas ce que prévoient tous les vieux comme moi.

— Dois-je vraiment faire la réflexion sur la petite pilule bleue ?

— Mensonge et je peux le prouver.

Les joues de Q étaient rouges et pendant un instant il sentit ses doigts se tendre pour venir caresser la peau apparemment douce de ses joues. Il regarda la pomme d'Adam bouger alors que le petit génie déglutissait.

— Je suis votre armurier, 007, je sais pertinemment ce que vous avez et n'avez pas sur le terrain, je n'ai pas besoin d'autre preuve.

La pirouette était belle et Bond sourit, laissant ses doigts frôler le poignet fin et osseux.

xxx

Il pénétra dans le café et avisa une table libre contre le mur, face à la porte. Il s'assit dos au mur et commanda un café. Le serveur se pressa de lui amener sa commande.

Bond jeta un œil à sa montre, son contact était en retard.

La place en face de lui fut occupée.

— Excusez-moi, il y a des touristes partout et plus de pickpockets et de marchands ambulants que dans un bazaar du Caire, enfin à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Un sourire étonné apparut sur les lèvres de Bond.

— Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas l'avion.

Q enleva ses gants en cuir fourré.

— Il y a quelque chose de merveilleux appelé le train qui vous amène directement en France.

— Toujours un plaisir de vous revoir.

Le vent qui soufflait sur les grands et larges boulevards avait encore aggravé l'état des cheveux du génie et mit un rouge vivifiant sur ses pommettes.

— Je parie que vous dites ça à tous les hommes. Mes mains sont gelées, réchauffez-les, voulez-vous.

Et Q lui tendit ses mains. Elles étaient glaciales, osseuses et frêles entre les siennes qui étaient comparativement énormes. Il les rapprocha pour souffler dessus et le regard de Q était brillant de malice, de triomphe mais il n'y avait aucune micropuce, aucun morceau de papier caché entre elles. Juste ces mains blanches aux ongles courts, à la peau douce.

— Excusez-moi, monsieur.

Le serveur était d'un flegme digne d'un anglais alors qu'il posait son café devant lui.

— Un chocolat gourmand pour moi, commanda Q en français avec un accent charmant.

Le jeune génie retira ses mains mais entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, le forçant à faire reposer sa main gauche sur la table.

— Je pense que je vais visiter le Louvre, il y a des années que je n'y suis allé.

L'armurier souriait, nonchalant et son pouce caressait le sien.

— Avez-vous déjà fait la partie statuaire antique, les lieux et les œuvres sont à couper le souffle, surtout en lumière naturelle et puisque le temps est si beau…

Le pouce tapait rythmiquement contre sa peau et Bond cligna des yeux.

— Comme quoi, il est de vieilles reliques qui défient le temps et finiront par nous survivre.

Il se concentra sur le martèlement contre sa peau.

O. B. S. E. R. V. E.

Il se laissa aller en arrière et arqua un sourcil. Q lui adressa un sourire malicieux et continua en morse alors qu'il poursuivait sur la statuaire grecque.

_Qui sait qui nous observe. Le paquet se trouve dans un magasin d'antiquité rue des Quatre Vents._

La main de l'armurier se réchauffait lentement contre la sienne et il se devait de se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser simplement aller à la douceur du contact de leurs deux peaux.

Il eut un frisson lorsqu'un pied, glacial malgré la chaussette, s'insinua sous son pantalon et il faillit perdre le fil de la traduction en morse.

Il jeta un regard mécontent à Q qui se contenta de sourire, fier de lui.

Il n'essaya même plus d'écouter ses commentaires artistiques et se contenta de se concentrer sur le morse, tentant d'oublier le pied qui le caressait avec sensualité.

_Demandez monsieur Rives de Croizier et laissez-vous amener dans l'arrière boutique. De nouvelles instructions vous y seront données._

Le pouce cessa de taper contre le sien et commença à caresser sa peau en petits ronds.

Le serveur revint avec le chocolat chaud et une assiette de pâtisseries qu'il déposa devant Q.

— Je vous croyais plus thé.

— A Paris il faut faire comme les français.

Le pied de Q continuait à le caresser alors que l'armurier affichait un sourire innocent.

— Vous aimez jouer avec le feu, à ce que je vois.

— Uniquement quand la partie est truquée, déclara-t-il alors que son pied commençait à caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Un frisson parcourut Bond.

— En ce cas assurez-vous que c'est bien vous qui avez truqué le jeu.

Et il attrapa son pied entre ses jambes, le maintenant coincé là.

Q se renversa sur son siège et porta son tout petit financier au thé vert jusqu'à sa bouche.

— Merci, j'avais froid au pied.

xxx

Ils se quittèrent sur un baiser sur le parvis de l'Hôtel de Ville au milieu des touristes et les mains glaciales de Q se faufilèrent sous son manteau, glissant jusqu'à sa poche droite.

En rentrant à l'hôtel il y trouva une chevalière avec un petit mot.

« Bombe aveuglante, peut-être qu'un jour vous serez digne d'un stylo explosif.

Q »

xxx

— Le premier ministre vient de l'appeler, vous en avez pour un long moment à attendre, 007.

Moneypenny releva les yeux de son écran et lui sourit.

Il s'assit sur le bureau, se penchant vers elle et son décolleté.

— Une idée de ce que je pourrais faire pour passer le temps ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit félin et elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Et elle lui mit un papier entre les mains.

Bond leva les sourcils, s'il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit aussi facile…

« Le Chandelier, 161 Lordship Lane, SE22 8HX

Matcha Parfait

Victoria Spongecake

Custard Tart

Madeira Cake

Scones and clotted cream x2 »

— Pardon ?

— Si vous partez maintenant vous éviterez toute la queue. Je vous conseille le Chiffon Cake, il est délicieux.

— Vous envoyez un agent 00 faire vos courses ?

— Au moins vous avez permis de tuer s'il ne reste plus qu'un Victoria Songecake et que la personne devant dans la file le commande.

Elle retourna à son ordinateur et le cliquetis régulier du clavier empli le bureau.

— Vous êtes encore là ? Si vous êtes rapide et que les scones sont encore chauds quand vous revenez je vous laisserai descendre son gâteau à Q.

Elle releva ses yeux aux cils longs et noirs.

— Croyez-moi, 007, vous ne voulez pas manquer ça.

xxx

Il ouvrit la porte en verre avec précaution. Rien ne semblait jamais changer à la division Q. Bien sûr les écrans n'affichaient jamais la même chose et les missions s'enchainaient mais il y régnait toujours cette même atmosphère qui le rendait étrangement calme.

Conformément aux conseils de Moneypenny il fit une théière d'Orange Pekoe et alla prendre la tasse de Q. Qui lui jeta un regard curieux avant de revenir à ses moutons numériques.

— Avez-vous donc drogué le thé, 007 ?

Q souriait devant son écran.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Il poussa la tasse vers lui et posa le gâteau sur le bureau.

Les yeux de Q bougèrent un instant pour voir ce qu'il faisait et restèrent figés.

Il regarda la langue rose passer sur les lèvres. Q déglutit. Ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

— Il me semble que c'est la première fois que je vous laisse sans voix.

— C'est que je me demande ce que cache cette soudaine générosité.

— N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit que je devais trouver de meilleurs pot-de-vin ?

Bond prit la cuillère et la fit s'enfoncer à l'extrémité du gâteau.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant votre travail, Q.

Il présenta la cuillère devant les lèvres entrouvertes de l'armurier.

Il le vit rougir, hésiter un moment, les doigts bien moins rapides et assurés que d'habitude sur son clavier. Puis la bouche rose s'ouvrit et se referma sur la cuillère.

Le gémissement du petit génie fut pornographique, profond, prolongé et Bond dut prendre une longue inspiration, regardant le visage béat, les yeux fermés, la gorge tendue vers lui.

La main droite de Q lâcha le clavier le temps de chercher sa tasse et un soupir de contentement suivit.

Des années d'expérience lui permirent de ne pas trembler en plongeant à nouveau la cuillère dans la texture moelleuse. Un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres, les yeux mi-clos, Q se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui alors que ses doigts taquinaient paresseusement les touches.

Un nouveau gémissement, plus calme, plus doux celui-là se fit entendre lorsqu'il prit la deuxième cuillérée.

Bond se lécha les lèvres et prit un nouveau morceau.

Il attaqua alors que l'armurier était en plein milieu de son extase culinaire.

— Alors ai-je droit à mon stylo explosif ?

Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent et ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le plaisir. La langue rose alla récolter le sucre glace qui se trouvait sur sa lèvre supérieur.

— Apportez m'en un deuxième et nous en reparlerons, 007.

Bond prit une cuillérée du spongecake et se laissa un instant pour se demander si Q aurait ce goût sucré, légèrement alcoolisé s'il l'embrassait.

xxx

— Je sais que vous avez un appartement et que vous ne dormez pas ici, Q.

— N'ayez crainte, 007, moi aussi je sais où vous habitez.

La division était déserte, il ne restait plus que Q, capitaine de son vaisseau pour l'heure déserté.

Bond vint s'asseoir à sa place.

— Laissez-moi deviner : juste encore un dernier et après vous y allez.

— Pas du tout, il me faut encore une bonne heure avant que les données aient fini d'être décryptées et M en a besoin le plus vite possible.

— Et il faut que vous soyez aussi attentif ?

— Non, principalement présent au cas où il y aurait un piège imprévu pour pouvoir réagir avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive que j'ai pénétré le système.

— Votre thé est froid, déclara Bond en trempant ses lèvres dedans.

— C'est ce qui arrive quand il n'y a plus personne pour le remplacer par du chaud, 007. L'inévitable entropie de l'univers en somme.

Il tapa deux ou trois choses puis se tourna vers lui, ses hanches pressées contre le bureau, la main passant naturellement dans ses cheveux en bataille.

— Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui vous tient éloigné de votre appartement, 007.

Bond plongea le regard dans les yeux gris.

— Vous.

Il vit Q cligner des yeux, son pouls palpiter plus vite à son cou. Mais au lieu de la rougeur et du sourire qu'il attendait, de la répartie amusée et cinglante il n'y eut que le silence.

Il descendit du bureau et pénétra dans l'espace personnel de l'armurier.

— Il y a toujours votre voix dans mon oreille.

Il se saisit d'une main froide et entendit l'inspiration lourde dans la grande salle vide.

— Votre parfum autour de moi.

Il se pencha vers lui, effleurant son oreille, sentant l'odeur de son after-shave mélangée au thé, au métal et en dessous une fragrance délicate qui était la sienne.

— Votre peau blanche, vos cheveux ébouriffés, votre bouche rose attirant mon attention.

Il caressa son visage du regard et découvrit le rose qui maculait ses pommettes, l'humidité de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

— Vos mains gelées, votre peau douce près de mes doigts.

Il entrelaça leurs doigts.

— Et le goût de vos baisers.

Il l'embrassa. Le goût amer du thé se mélangeait aux épices et aux amandes et il poussa sa langue plus profond.

Un gémissement plus intense encore que celui de tantôt monta de la bouche de Q et les doigts froids s'insinuèrent contre sa nuque, dans ses cheveux alors que le corps de l'armurier se plaquait contre le sien.

Ce fut comme si toute l'attente, toute la tension, toute la violence de ces derniers mois s'écrasaient soudain sur Bond comme une vague. Il poussa un grognement sauvage, passa les mains sous les fesses du jeune homme le souleva avant de les pousser tous deux sur le bureau. Les jambes de Q se nouèrent autour de sa taille, puissantes, volontaires comme les mains sur son cou, son visage, comme les hanches qui se soulevaient, les frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Il n'y avait plus que Q, ses gémissements, son odeur enivrante, ses yeux dilatés par le plaisir, ses mains défaisant les boutons de sa chemise, le goût, comme une drogue, de sa langue contre la sienne.

Il passa les mains sous le pull, sous la chemise, découvrant enfin la peau soyeuse. Q rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant et il se mit à mordre sa mâchoire, son cou. Il sentit le froid caresser son torse, sa chemise était ouverte et les mains talentueuses et douces passaient sur lui, caressant ses tétons, griffant ses côtes avant d'inverser. Il reprit possession de la bouche du jeune homme et laissa ses mains descendre vers la ceinture.

Il caressa d'un doigt léger la peau juste à la limite et Q lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque au sang. Il rit en l'embrassant, débouclant la ceinture, faisant sauter le bouton et descendant la fermeture éclair. Les ongles courts de l'armurier s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque et il but avec délice le long geignement qui échappa à sa gorge.

Il recula juste légèrement pour regarder le caleçon en coton noir déformé par l'érection.

Il plongea la main dans le pantalon, caressant de la paume la bosse dure. Il regarda Q haleter, ses mains occupées à défaire sa ceinture, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres comme pour lui reprocher qu'il ne soit pas en train de l'embrasser. Il y remédia alors que les doigts encore légèrement froids glissaient contre son sexe. Il grogna et poussa sur ses hanches, se frottant contre cette main.

Une nuit sur le Mont Chauve s'éleva soudain et Q le repoussa.

— Le programme ! Un piège !

Il recula, laissant Q descendre et se précipiter vers son écran, ses yeux immédiatement fixés, son esprit concentré.

Il alla se placer dans le dos du génie, laissant ses yeux parcourir paresseusement l'écran puis tomber sur les doigts blancs qui couraient sur les touches. Il défit la cravate de Q et les premiers boutons de sa chemise sans que le jeune homme proteste. Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau blanche à la base du cou, mordant vicieusement avant de lécher délicatement la marque.

— Je n'avancerai pas plus vite ainsi, 007.

Il remonta avec sa langue jusqu'à son oreille.

— Mais pas plus lentement non plus ?

Il sentit contre ses lèvres les muscles se tirer pour sourire.

— Vous essayez de me perturber, 007 ?

— A vous de me le dire.

Et il mordit son oreille en posant à nouveau la main sur son sexe.

Q gémit, tendant la tête en arrière, mais ses doigts avaient toujours le même rythme et les lignes de code continuaient à s'afficher à l'écran.

Bond commença à bouger la main, pliant le poignet pour mettre plus de pression sur le gland. Il enfonça les lèvres dans le cou blanc. Il sentit naître les tremblements dans le corps jeune et souple mais ses doigts étaient toujours assurés et même si les gémissements rebondissaient sur les hauts plafonds et les piliers le code était toujours là.

Il eut envie de pousser plus loin, de baisser boxer et pantalon et de le prendre, ou de tomber à genoux et de poser sa bouche sur lui. Mais Q travaillait et il ne pouvait pas laisser ses désirs passer avant le travail. Il se contenta de se frotter contre ses fesses, de le faire sentir l'état dans lequel il le mettait avant de mordre sa nuque.

Les hanches de Q ondulaient, le poussant à se frotter tantôt contre son sexe, tantôt contre sa main et s'ils ne passaient pas aux choses sérieuses rapidement il risquait une crise cardiaque.

— Fini !

Q appuya sur la touche entrée avec force et se retourna avant de le pousser en arrière, le faisant tomber sur la ridicule et minuscule chaise à roulette de l'armurier.

— Vous avez intérêt à vous accrocher ou nous tomberons de l'estrade, souffla Q avant de s'asseoir à califourchon, se jetant sur sa bouche, l'embrassant comme s'il n'avait pu respirer depuis leur dernier baiser.

Bond accrocha une jambe au bureau vissé au sol et laissa les mains de Q à nouveau gelées parcourir son torse alors qu'il passait les siennes sous les fesses du jeune homme. Le poids de l'armurier rajoutait pression et friction et il grogna avant de mordre ses lèvres.

Les lunettes de Q étaient de travers, sa bouche rouge et luisante, son col défait, il voyait un bout de son ventre blanc là où chemise et pull étaient remontés et une tache humide auréolait son boxer. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses hanches, luttant contre son désir de jouir, de le mordre, de le renverser et de s'enfoncer en lui.

Q sourit, comme s'il avait lu en lui et, alors que sa main gauche déposait ses lunettes sur le bureau, la droite descendit jusqu'à son ventre, son pouce passant sous l'élastique de son boxer et le baissant.

Bond déglutit, l'image se gravant en lui et il ne vit même pas venir la main qui s'insinua sous le sien et fit de même.

Leurs sexes se touchèrent et Q rejeta la tête en arrière, un petit cri de plaisir s'élevant vers le plafond.

Bond plaqua une main au creux des reins de l'armurier et de l'autre il entoura leurs deux membres. Il regarda les cils drus et noirs papillonner sur le visage blanc.

— Je me mets entre vos mains, 007, souffla Q d'une voix rauque.

— Je vous rattraperai quand vous tomberez.

Et Bond souleva les hanches, glissant avec une délicieuse difficulté contre le sexe de Q. Qui réciproqua.

L'air se peupla de leurs gémissements, de leur odeur, de leur image indécente. Le rythme se brisait sans cesse, la jambe que Bond avait mise autour du pied du bureau le tirait, la position n'était pas idéale mais ils continuaient, rendus fous par le désir qui montait encore et encore en eux, sans jamais s'effriter malgré la friction.

Les ongles courts de Q s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et les yeux gris le regardaient alors qu'il haletait la bouche entrouverte, l'air perdu, débauché, délicieux, divin.

— Zéro… zéro… sept, gémit-il avant de jouir, rendant le mouvement plus facile, plus fluide, plus chaud, plus humide.

— Q, grogna-t-il en se répandant à son tour.

Quand son sang cessa de battre plus fort que tous les bruits autour il se rendit compte que le front de Q était posé dans le creux de son épaule et que l'armurier respirait comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il tourna la tête et baisa la tempe humide de sueur. Q se redressa et le regarda, comme incrédule. Puis il sourit et l'embrassa, lentement, paresseusement.

— J'ai des mouchoirs dans mon sac.

— Pas la peine.

Bond enleva la pochette en soie de sa veste et les nettoya.

— Il n'y a que vous 007 pour faire de telles choses, déclara Q en souriant avant de se relever.

Il se rhabilla et s'étira, faisant craquer ses vertèbres et baillant, l'air insouciant, relaxé, tellement jeune.

Bond fut plus lent, prenant le temps d'apprécier le spectacle devant lui, les cheveux plus ébouriffés encore, le visage rougi par le plaisir, les lèvres écarlates, la chemise débraillée. Il laissa aussi à son cœur et à son corps le temps de se reprendre avant d'enfin s'extraire de la chaise qui avait somme toute admirablement résister. Comme prévu sa jambe gauche le faisait souffrir et était pleine de fourmis mais il continua à avancer, allant vers le jeune génie qui était revenu jeter un coup d'œil à son programme de décryptage.

Bond appuya sa hanche contre le bureau.

— Combien de temps encore ?

— Un peu moins d'un quart d'heure si tout va bien, répondit Q fixé sur l'écran, tapant quelques lignes de code.

Bond sourit. Q n'avait toujours pas reboutonné son col et son cou était parsemé de marques rouges.

— Mon appartement est le plus proche, dit-il en passant le pouce sur une trace de dents encore bien marquée.

Q sursauta comme brûlé.

— Appartement ?

Sa voix n'était pas aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Oui, pour continuer ce que nous avons commencé, dit Bond de sa voix la plus rauque.

Il vit le frisson parcourir le corps de Q, sa langue passer sur ses lèvres, mais l'armurier restait tendu, distant.

— Je ne pensais pas que… Je veux dire…

Q bafouillait, clignant des yeux.

Puis il les ferma et inspira profondément. Quand il les rouvrit il était à nouveau calme, efficace.

— Je suis désolé, 007.

Ça commençait mal.

— Je pensais que ça suffirait. A satisfaire votre curiosité et la mienne. Une simple passade au bureau. Juste de quoi assainir l'air entre nous.

Bond lutta pour garder un visage impassible, sa jambe le lançait, son cœur lui reprochait ses excès, sa mâchoire même était tendue.

— Et est-ce que ça vous a suffit ? Est-ce que ça a satisfait votre curiosité, Q ?

Il savait que sa voix était froide, glaciale même.

— Non.

Q secoua la tête.

— J'ai l'impression que vous êtes un puzzle dans un puzzle dans un puzzle, 007.

Bond sentit un sourire revenir sur ses lèvres.

— Alors, mon appartement ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Les yeux gris le regardèrent, tristes.

— C'est une mauvaise idée, 007, je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir si je veux, ce que je veux de vous. Et vous ?

Bond ouvrit la bouche.

Il voulait du sexe, son corps nu contre le sien, rire quand il mettrait ses pieds gelés contre lui, se réveiller pour le contempler et embrasser ses cheveux…

Et après ?

Bond déglutit.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Les doigts froids se posèrent sur sa joue.

— Peut-être alors est-il temps de s'arrêter et de réfléchir.

Et Q déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Bonne nuit, 007.

Sa gorge se serra mais il réussit à répondre.

— Bonne nuit, Q.


End file.
